


消防栓文学:放在心上的男孩，迟早要骑在身下

by Triangle0408



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangle0408/pseuds/Triangle0408
Summary: 接上一篇《想我就想我，别弄的满手都是》从这篇看也是可以的，两篇没有特别深的联系。这次主85，也有58 再说一句消防栓是真的！！大家看的开心~
Kudos: 1





	消防栓文学:放在心上的男孩，迟早要骑在身下

夜晚，木全翔也等待着鹤房汐恩回家。已经十点多了，他又去哪里了？  
开门声响起，鹤房汐恩回来了。  
"最近都好晚啊？吃饭了吗？"木全翔也问到。  
"吃过了。"  
果然，今天他也吃过晚饭才回家。  
"没有喝酒吗？"  
"那…倒没有。翔也今天都做了什么？"  
"下班之后一直在等你回来。"  
木全翔也觉得哪里不对，对方好像在刻意回避他的问题，但他也没在意。也许是今天工作太累了，需要好好休息一会吧。  
一连几天，鹤房汐恩都是这种状态，回家洗漱后就直接睡觉，或是凌晨后木全翔也迷迷糊糊躺在沙发上等他回家时才听到有人开门;早晨起来，枕边也是看不见人影，早饭没吃就走了。  
甚至有两天，他们都没说上话。  
有时他都怀疑，鹤房汐恩昨晚就没回来。  
木全翔也看着床上鹤房汐恩的睡脸，有些不高兴又有些心疼。最近都发生了什么？一问这句，"不用你担心"五个字仿佛都写在他脸上。  
而且，他们好久…没有做爱了。  
忘了到底是几天，约摸也快有半个月没有碰过对方了。好不容易到了休息日的早晨，今天不用上班，鹤房汐恩却还在睡觉。木全翔也凑近他，还钻进了他的怀里。  
久违的拥抱。嗯，虽然只是个一厢情愿的拥抱。他蹭蹭鹤房汐恩的身体，习惯性下意识的想获得些什么。  
木全翔也知道该怎么办了。  
"…翔也…"鹤房汐恩在梦里呢喃。  
早上起来，男生难免会举个枪。这两个人也是如此。木全翔也掀开被子，一下子横跨坐在鹤房汐恩身上。一丝冷空气袭来，让他清醒了几分。  
然后，他更加坚定了他的想法。  
木全翔也脱掉了鹤房汐恩的内裤，用手抚摸着他因为生理原因而有些硬了的东西，很快立了起来。他又轻轻的套弄着，抚摸着，按揉着最软的地方。一些透明色的液体流了出来。  
鹤房汐恩还以为自己在做梦。半梦半醒之中，他梦见和木全翔也在沙发上的那一次，那是他们久别重逢，后来又做到床上去了，这还不算满足，在浴室里又做了两次，事后，他们只好做了一次家庭大扫除。  
好像，这已经是很久以前的事了。  
鹤房汐恩的敏感点突然被刺激，他忽的睁开眼睛，看到木全翔也跪在他身下含着他的小东西吞吞吐吐，不由得又涨大了些。  
"翔…翔也…"  
"早上好。"抬头说完这句，木全翔也又低下头舔了起来，还不忘用嘴唇吮吸了一下顶部的沟。  
"唔…！"鹤房汐恩捂住嘴让自己的声音不要漏出来，不过他好像是失败了。不行了，刚才那一下好像有点犯规，他差点射在木全翔也的嘴里。  
此时正到舒服的时候，木全翔也却停下了。  
鹤房汐恩被快感冲的有点发蒙，他打算翻身为主，今天好好的干木全翔也一场，但他又失败了。  
因为今天，他才是在下面的那一个。  
木全翔也随手擦了擦嘴边的液体，脱掉自己湿透了一半的内裤，那东西就一下子跃了出来。担心鹤房汐恩受伤，他又拿了润滑油涂抹着，然后径直插进了鹤房汐恩的身体。  
"啊…"第一次在下面他不太适应，还好木全翔也一直在安慰他。  
"今天…怎么突然…想到这个？"鹤房汐恩断断续续的说着，感受着自己的身体被抽插。真是特殊的感觉。  
"别说话，你只用享受。"木全翔也的动作加快，咬着他的耳朵，恶作剧般的吹着气，又亲吻着他的嘴唇，啃咬着锁骨。平时鹤房汐恩对他做的事，他今天要一个不落的还给他。  
木全翔也正在寻找他身体里的那个最敏感的点，快速而精准的击中，一只手扶住床，另一只手再次握住了身下人的东西揉弄。  
双重刺激……  
鹤房汐恩不争气的射了出来。  
他喘息着，身体还陷入在刚刚的激情中无法自拔。  
"…就那么想上我一次？"  
"放在心上的男孩，迟早要骑在身下。"木全翔也从鹤房汐恩的身体里退了出来。  
"我不同意你这句话。"随后，鹤房汐恩趁着木全翔也拿纸巾的空隙，把他扑倒在了床上:"这次该我了。"  
"等等，先告诉我，你最近为什么晚回家？"  
"前一段时间工作很忙，以后不会了。"  
说完，鹤房汐恩低下头亲吻了木全翔也，两个人十指相扣，又开始了新一轮的运动。  
其实鹤房汐恩忙到再晚也会悄悄的回家，悄悄的躺在木全翔也的身边睡觉。有时也会看到木全翔也在沙发上等他等到睡着，也会给他盖上小毯子。早晨起来，他总是习惯性的嘬一口旁边睡熟的人才会起来洗漱。因为他是世界上最喜欢木全翔也的人。  
有些话，不说也会懂得。


End file.
